A Kind Smile can Heal a Blackened Heart
by Ryuu X Kyrie
Summary: Can a kind smile heal a blackened heart? Can beauty really tame the beast? A lone girl tries to do just that, but what happens when the beast turns out to be a heartless, and emotionless monster? What if she were to fall in love with him? Would his life change, or would the girl have to go on living, knowing she couldn't stop the monster? Rated M due to Gore, language, and lemons.


**Guys this is my first bleach story that's not a cross over. This prologue is short, because well, its just an introduction. Tell me your opinions in a review or private message.**

"Sir, do you really think waking the experiment is such a good idea?" A young man in a lab coat asked the dark figure in front of him.

"I do. He will bring upon the mass destruction of both the world of the living, and the Soul Society. For he is the perfect being. After watching Ichigo Kurosaki fight for so long, and collecting all the data from each individual fight, we have found a way to create a perfect being. He is a mixture of all the spiritual beings. He is part Hollow, Soul Reaper, Bount, Arrancar, Quincy, Fullbringer, Human, and Visored. He has the power to match even the gods. He has the abilities of each individual being as well, and to top it all off, we wiped his memories and brain washed him into hating every last aspect of living. He is the embodiment of hatred! He is an emotionless machine designed to kill and destroy!" The dark figure spoke so highly of his creation, as if he already knew he had won in his long fought, secretive war with both worlds.

"Sir, I don't think it would be wise to awaken Kuro Akuma, the black demon! What if he turns on us!? There won't be anything we could do!" The young scientist started to panic.

"You're annoying me." The dark figure cut the young scientist down with a red blade. Blood started pooling on the floor. "Oh dear me. It seems I've made a mess. I'll just have to clean it up later, but first, let's wake you up Akuma." The dark figure pressed a nearby button and the tank opened. A young man with snow white hair fell out. He had claws made out of the same material as a hollow mask, a dark hole in his chest, two swords, and a dark sleeveless trench coat with a chain going across the chest. On that chain was an emblem of the grim reaper.

Akuma stood up, and opened his eyes. They were monochromatic. One was white, and the other a piercing blood red.

"I am Kuro Akuma. I live to destroy." Akuma said emotionlessly. His eyes were cold and piercing.

"Yes you do. Now for your first assignment, and test run. I want you to kill Ichigo Kurosaki!" The dark figure demanded.

"As you wish master." Akuma walked out of the lab and began his quest to kill the one known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

*** In the Sereitei***

A young girl was currently helping an old lady with organizing flowers at her flower shop. The girl dawned a shihakusho, and a zanpakuto. She was a Soul Reaper, belonging to Squad 1. She was an elite, more powerful than all the lieutenants, even though she was only 4th seat. She had long black flowing hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a very curvy bust, comparable to that of Rangiku's of Squad 10.

"Thank you Saya. I don't know what I would do without you. You really are a great Granddaughter. You always find time for your good old grandma." The old woman spoke with such happiness.

"It's no problem grandma. Anyways, I have to get back to the Squad 1 barracks. Head Captain Genryusai is holding a staff meeting and he wants all the soul reapers there. I'll get scolded if I'm late. See ya grandma!" Saya ran off towards the Squad 1 barracks. He grandma just smiled.

"She's only eighteen and she's already such a busy girl."

*** at the Squad 1 barracks***

Saya was among a large group of Soul Reapers. Head Captain Yamamoto was about to give his speech. Standing beside him was Ichigo Kurosaki. Ever since the Thousand year Blood war ended, him and his friends have been spending a lot of time in the Soul Society.

"I, Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto have an announcement. Every Soul Reaper on hand will be posted on Guard Duty around the Sereitei. There have been numerous bodies found in the area around the Sereitei. Reports say we are looking for a white haired man, with monochromatic eyes, and a black trench coat on. He has been seen wielding two zanpakuto, but he hasn't used his Shikai as of yet, so we have no idea what kind of power he has. Proceed with caution. You will all be separated into fifteen man groups. Also, Saya Kurayame. Please come forward."

Saya did as she was told and walked up to the Head Captain.

"You will be grouped with Ichigo, and his group. Among this group there will be, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soi fon, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado. They will be the final stand against this enemy if he happens to break through our defenses. This meeting is dismissed! Protect the Soul Society with your life!" The Head Captain ended his speech and walked out of the room. Saya was stunned. She never dreamed of being paired with Ichigo, or even any of the captains. It was the highest honor she could ever receive.

"Hey it's nice to meet ya. Your name's Saya right?" Ichigo walked over with an extended hand.

Saya took his hand with a firm grasp and shook it. "Yes, and you're the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you too." Saya gave Ichigo a kind smile.

"Anyways we better get going. We need to be on point just in case the enemy breaches the perimeter." Ichigo signaled for his group to follow and they did just that.

Saya still couldn't shake this feeling she was having. Why did the Head Captain need a group with such raw power? Was he keeping something from every one?

***Back with Akuma***

"All of these weak Soul Reapers are annoying." Akuma was leisurely heading towards the Sereitei. Groups of Soul Reapers would attack him, but with one motion of his arm and they would all be dead.

He didn't care how many he had to kill to reach Ichigo. To him they were nothing but obstacles. They meant less to him than an ant does to a human. He didn't hesitate or think twice about killing them.

"I'm almost there. It won't be long until Ichigo Kurosaki is dead and my mission will be complete."

After an hour, and countless more waves of Soul Reapers, Akuma finally reached the Sereitei.

"I'm finally here. Now I can proceed with my mission. I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki." Akuma opened the doors to the Sereitei. He sensed a great amount of spiritual pressure on the other side, but it wasn't even comparable to his.

"Stop there! I am Ichigo Kurosaki! I am going to stop you from killing anymore innocent people, but before that, introduce yourself. I don't like fighting an enemy who's name I don't know."

"I am Kuro Akuma. Prepare to die, Ichigo Kurosaki."


End file.
